ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Wild Kratts: The Movie
Wild Kratts: The Movie (also known as The Rise of The Great Death Steel) is an upcoming 2021/31 American/Canadian 2D computer-animated sci-fi action/adventure comedy film. It is directed by Martin Kratt and Chris Kratt, the film is being written by Martin and Chris Kratt''. Produced by Kratt Brothers Company and Septober Studios, and distributed by Septober Releasing with animation production by Septober Imageworks. Wild Kratts: The Movie will be premiered on 2021/31, at the Toronto International Film Festival, and be released in the United States on 2021/31, in 2D, Hollywood Cinema, TV Cinema, Dolby Cinema, Gennirston Cinema. Kratt Brothers Company and Carlos Ramirez are special invided for Septober Studios. From the Creator of ZOOmbies: The Fun Never Rests in Peace. Plot In this Wild Kratts film. The Wild Kratts Crew writes autographs to the people. There are screaming, singing, dancing and happy people. But Zach and other villains new goal of revenge: meet a new villain, The Great Death Steel, half robot and half human (a cyborg villain) and upon realizing that he had an evil lair hidden in the space locating Zach´s Tower, Donita´s Palace, Gourmand´s Restaurant and Paisley´s Pavers, and installing a evil computer, they begin to search for new villains to dominate, kidnap every animal species and command them to attack around the world. Zach realizes that there is a army far close from Zachbots, Dark Soldiers. They plan them plan for attack Earth. Cast Wild Kratts: The Movie/Human Characters '''Heroes' (Main Characters): * Chris Kratt as Chris Kratt ** Jonathan Taylor Thomas as Young Chris Kratt * Martin Kratt as Martin Kratt ** Max Charles as Young Martin Kratt * Athena Karkanis as Aviva ** Kath Sourcie as Young Aviva * Heather Bambrick as Koki ** Jenny Slate as Young Koki * Jonathan Malen as Jimmy Z ** Jackson Stein as Young Jimmy Z Minor Characters: * Kristen Smith as Mom Kratt * Hugh Jackman as Dad Kratt * Laura Wilkinson as Laura Wilkinson * Tania Armstrong as Tania Armstrong * Idris Elba as Judge Mark Speldson * Catherine Zeta Jones as Paleontologist * Seth McFarlane as Major * Bobby Moniyhan as Fan of Wild Kratts * Adam Sandler as a White Unnamed Police Officer * Hugh Jackman as a Black Unnamed Police Officer * Jonathan Malen as Bamboo Collector * Jenna Warren as Reporter Upcoming Wild Kratts Members: * Seth McFarlane as Commander Norman * Alan Tudyk as Recruit Robert * Craig Anton as Ensign Travis * Chris Pratt as Sargeant Shawn * Michael Peña as Foreman Jeremy Villains (Antagonists): * Idris Elba as The Great Death Steel * Zachary Bennett as Zach Varmitech * Adam Sandler as Zachbots * Eva Almos as Donita Donata * Cory Doran as Dabio * Octavia Spencer as Mannequins * Zachary Bennett as Gourmand * Julie Lemieux as Paisley Paver * Cory Doran as Rex * Zachary Bennett as Great Great Granddaddy Gourmand (Cameo) * Eva Almos as Shonita Shonata (Cameo) * Cory Doran as Shabio (Cameo) Wild Kratts Kids and Teens: * Gavin Kratt as Gavin Kratt * Ronan Kratt as Ronan Kratt * Aidan Kratt as Aidan Kratt * Nolan Kratt as Nolan Kratt * Rachel Marcus as Ellie * Halle Nunes as Katie * T.J. McGibbon as Nua * Emilia MrCarthy as Nina * Paige Roughley as Jenny * Charles Vandervaart as Javier * Lauren Jacques as Ava * Jaden Aften as Evan * Zoe Fraser as Sani * Ian Hanson as Jordan * Jacqueline Forbes as Chelsea * Maya Lowe as Brooke * Zoe Fraser as Danna * Jacob Ewaniuk as Jayden * Christian Martyn as Colton * Lynsey Pham as Leoni * The Kids of The Last Largest Lobster * The Boy of Box Turtled In * Cory Doran as Kenny * Emilia MrCarthy as Yi * Park Lauzon as Duyi * Diya Kittur as Mala * Fireese Berg as Patricia Characters # Chris Kratt # Martin Kratt # Aviva Corcovado # Koki # Jimmy Z. # Commander Norman (1st appearance) # Recruit Robert (1st appearance) # Ensign Travis (1st appearance) # Sargeant Shawn (1st appearance) # Foreman Jeremy (1st appearance) # Doggy (1st appearance) # Catty (1st appearance) # The Great Death Steel (1st appearance) # Zach Varmitech # Mr. Varmitech: Zach's father (cameo) # Donita Donata # Dabio: Donita's assistant # Shonita Shonata: Donita´s ancestor (cameo) # Shabio: Dabio´s ancestor (cameo) # Chef Gaston Gourmand # Great Great Granddaddy Gourmand: Gourmand´s ancestor (cameo) # Paisley Paver # Rex: Paisley´s assistant # Gavin Kratt # Ronan Kratt # Aidan Kratt # Nolan Kratt # William Kratt Jr. (Chris and Martin's father) # Linda Kratt (Chris and Martin's mother) # Laura Wilkinson (Martin's wife) # Tania Kratt (Chris' wife) Transcript Wild Kratts: The Movie/Transcript Trailers * Wild Kratts: The Movie/Teaser * Wild Kratts: The Movie/Teaser-Trailer * Wild Kratts: The Movie/Trailer * Wild Kratts: The Movie/Trailer #2 * Wild Kratts: The Movie/Trailer #3 Commercials * Wild Kratts: The Movie/TV-Spot (60 sec.) * Wild Kratts: The Movie/TV-Spot * Wild Kratts: The Movie/TV-Spot #2 * Wild Kratts: The Movie/TV-Spot #3 * Wild Kratts: The Movie/Promotional TV-Spot * Wild Kratts: The Movie/Promotional TV-Spot #2 * Wild Kratts: The Movie/Promotional TV-Spot #3 * Wild Kratts: The Movie/Promotional TV-Spot #4 Credits * Wild Kratts: The Movie/Credits Soundtrack * Wild Kratts: The Movie/Soundtrack Score * Wild Kratts: The Movie/Score References * Pacific Rim * Jurassic World * Jurassic Park * Star Wars Movies * The Iron Giant * Avengers: Infinity War * Indiana Jones * Big Hero 6 * Zootopia * The Incredibles * The Incredibles 2 * ZOOmbies * Kung Fu Panda 3 * Despicable Me 3 Deleted Scenes * Wild Kratts: The Movie/Deleted Scenes Creature Powers * Animalator Power * Hiperultra Bear Power * Creepy Creature Power * Giant Hiperultra Cat Power * Dwarf Hiperultra Cat Power Trivia * Slogans based in poster: ** 1st theme slogan - "Futuristic Invasion". ** 2nd theme slogan - "Animalator´s Beast vs The Great Death Steel". ** 3rd theme slogan - "The Mysterious Creature Power Disc". * Mom Kratt, Dad Kratt, Laura Wilkinson, Tania Armstrong, Police Officers and Judgement returns in this special episode. * In this special episode they are all the Wild Kratts Characters, all the creatures, etc... * This is the unic Wild Kratts episode that come out and that be seen in cinemas. * This film is not just an episode, it´s a gift for Wild Kratts TV Series. * In the animated film contains many movie references like Godzilla, Zootopia, Jurassic World, Star Wars, etc... * Many hybrids will appear in this film as those who will return: the fusions of Seven from the episode "Octopus Wildkratticus" and the transformation from the Halloween special "Creepy Creatures". * The first narrated Wild Kratts film by Chris Kratt and Martin Kratt. * Where is My Controller?, was a parody of Where is Max? from "The Secret Life of Pets?. * In the program "Here and Now" was shown a film about the film "Wild Kratts: The Movie". * Some operators in Septober Animation Studios mades different sizes and movements for the screens, including about this film. So it's easy for someone to see on TV and on DVD. * First look and teaser poster of this film appeared in theaters after the filming on Summer 2021. The teaser was frustrated cop The Wild Kratts Crew, Villains and Animals. * One of the first wild kratts directorials debut for Septober Studios. And also * Wild Kratts: The Movie/Credits * Wild Kratts: The Movie/Video Game * Wild Kratts: The Movie/Merchandise * Wild Kratts: The Movie/Awards and Nominations * ワイルド・クラット(Wild Kratts Japanese Version) * LEGO Wild Kratts * Wild Kratts: Differences in "The Rise of The Great Death Steel" and "The Very Beginning" Category:Wild Kratts Category:Non-Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Crime films Category:Movies Category:Movies based on fanfictions Category:Movies Based on Shows Category:Melohorror Films Category:Cool Films Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Happy films Category:Films Category:Action Category:Action-Adventure Category:Adventure Category:Science fiction Category:Sci-Fi Category:Comic science fiction Category:Science fiction films Category:2021 Category:2021 films Category:Films about animals Category:Films set in 2021 Category:2031 Category:Mystery Category:Mystery films Category:Crime Category:Family Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Comedy films Category:Comedy-Mystery Category:PBS Kids Category:PBS Category:PBS Movies Category:George Stone Entertainment Category:Live Action Films